Electronic devices are incorporating increasing amounts of data processing capabilities in increasingly smaller form factors. For example, portable devices are able to produce high resolution video data streams from either stored data or data received through either a wired or wireless data communications circuit. Portable electronic devices are increasingly able to process or create large volumes of data that are able to be provided to external data systems, such as storage or display devices. Such large volumes of data are sometimes communicated through special data interfaces or peripheral bus connectors to the device, causing several connectors to be generally required to provide high speed data communications and other electrical data communications interfaces, such as power or legacy data interfaces. Each peripheral bus connector of an electronic device introduces costs, and product reliability concerns.
Further, current design trends require smaller and smaller form factors and an increasing number of peripheral bus standards to support. For example, peripheral bus connectors, such as, Universal Serial Bus® (USB) 2.0 and High-Definition Multimedia Interface® (HDMI), are common. However, other peripheral bus connectors, such as USB 3.0 and Peripheral Component Interconnect Express® (PCIe), are often demanded by consumers. A tradeoff is typically made. On one side of the tradeoff, the industrial designers try to limit the number and type of peripheral bus connectors in an electronic product because of space and costs and to provide a sleek appearance. On the other side of the tradeoff, consumers demand the integration of additional peripheral bus connectors into electronic devices.